1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission apparatus and a method for controlling the power transmission apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been proposed a drive device (power transmission device) that has an eccentric body drive unit (transmission) using a lever crank mechanism, and a lockable free-wheel unit (one-way clutch mechanism) and that can steplessly change the ratio from a drive shaft to a driven shaft (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-502543).